Gail Peck
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} |image = Charlotte Sullivan-(Gail Peck).jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Gail Peck, The Peck |birth-name = |full-name = |alias = |gender = Female |born =November |died = |marital-status =In a complicated relationship. |occupation = Police Officer |affiliation = Metropolitan Police Service |rank = Police Constable |title = |division = 15 |epaulette-no = 8727 | status = |occ-status = |portrayed = |fa = |first-appearance = |last-appearance = |loa = }} Gail may be clever, but she’s also devious, two-faced and totally out for herself. She is not above sucking up, fudging the truth or taking credit for the accomplishments of others. Her goal is to overcome the petty allegiances of her rookie class and climb the ranks to a cushy big brass desk job........ . Back Story Everyone knows Gail Peck. And you’d almost like her, if it weren't so fun to hate her... This brown-nosing, white-shirt wannabe has a career trajectory that is almost too apparent. She might not be a natural at the job, but she sure as hell knows how to play the game. But being born into a decorated family of officers has a steep price tag; and it makes fitting in and gaining acceptance from your fellow rookies a daunting task. Underneath her caustic exterior, Gail's more vulnerable than you'd think—and the only person who senses that is fellow rookie Chris Diaz. The last guy she'd ever go for...right? But the stress of being a rookie in the high-stakes world of policing means getting by with a little help from your friends. Who're you going to turn to when you've got no one? Now she does. His name is Nick Collins, an ex-military guy and also her ex-fiancé. Nick has a thing for Andy McNally though. Nick's feelings for Andy cause Gail to lie to Nick and say that she slept with someone from a different division. Nick and Gail break up. Gail turned to her friend Holly for support. She is currently dating Holly Stewart, a forensic pathologist. Holly seems to understand Gail unlike anyone else; she can equal Gail with her sarcasm and one-liners. Furthermore Holly doesnt back away when Gail is mean and pushes people away. Unfortunately Holly had to move away, but they probably got back together after season 6. As of Season 5, she is attempting to adopt a little girl, Sophie, whose mother died in one of Gail's cases. Strengths *No-nonsense. She's a realist who sees things in black and white. *Connected. Descended from a long line of cop royalty with "peckspectations" *Ambitious. She's determined to be the best she can be. *Is fluent in ASL. *Fluet in sarcasm. Weaknesses *Suspicious. Has trouble trusting people. *Lonely. But she hides it pretty well. *Ambitious. She'll step on anyone to get ahead. *Is the cat up the tree. Gail's Secret *The Chief of Police is her godfather. *She and her fellow rookie, Chris Diaz had a mutual attraction. *She has a brother named Steve. Category:Characters Category:Coppers Category:Rookies Category:LGBT Characters